real family
by Emmawolfstarmalfoy
Summary: the story of the marauders 1st year to 7th. deals with some heavy subject such as abuse and eating disorders. possible wolfstar slash. just the stories of there lives together at Hogwarts


**A/N: **Hi this is the first time I am ever writing on here I don't know what I'm supposed to put up here

this is going to be a 1st form to 7th form story so that means it will be very long so grab some snacks and buckle up

this is during the marauders time at Hogwarts it will be switching between perspectives so it might be a little jumpy till I get to the more eventful parts of the story

I'm 14 so this will probably be bad but it's just an outlet to keep me occupied

**possible slashes: **wolfstar, James, and lily

I obviously don't own anything so yea

**WARNING: **mentions of abuse, eating disorders, non/con, probably some swearing, most of this will be in later chapters tho

**SIRPOV:**

Sirius was laying on his bed staring up at the roof when he heard the faint screech of an owl. he bolted upright an ran to the window sitting there was a beautiful tawny brown owl with a letter tied to its leg. he took the letter and stared at it, the wax seal was ruby red with the Hogwarts logo pressed into it and the elegant scrawl stating his address was a nice shade of copper. he made his way down the stairs his mood lifted immediately, once he got down the stairs he called for his mother who was most likely preparing dinner since Kreacher was useless.

"mother I've gotten my Hogwarts letter," he said with an excited edge to his voice.

she bustled into the living room snatching the letter out of his hands and read it "I will take you tomorrow to buy your school supplies, go get ready for dinner you look filthy".

"you look filthy" he mumbled in a mocking tone as he made his way up the stairs.

**Jpov**

James was out flying when his mother called him in.

" James, there's a letter for you" he immediately knew that was his Hogwarts letter for two reasons, one he's never seen that owl before and, two no one mails him except Peter and he's still probably asleep as it was ten and Peter doesn't get up till one during summer.

once he was inside after putting his broom away he was bombarded with his mother squealing about how proud she was "mom please I'm going deaf".

"I'm just so proud of my little boy," she said this while pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"cant b-breathe" James stared coughing dramatically.

"Oh shush"

James' father who he barely noticed was there over all of the squealing and hugging piped in " why don't we get your stuff tomorrow".

" yea we've got nothing to do tomorrow" his mother agreed.

" ok can I go now" he really needed to shower after flying all morning

"yes you need to shower you're filthy"

with that, he walked up the stairs and headed to the bathroom.

**REMpov**

Remus was helping his mother with the dishes when there was a knock at the door his father went to open the door as soon as it was open it was closed. after the door was slammed his father yelled: " hide Remus HURRY!"

his mother scooped him up as he weighed less than he should and put him in the broom closet and closed to door. if he was scared when his father slammed the door now he's terrified. he could hear the door creaking and an old man speaking "Lyall there is no need for this I'm not going to harm you or your family".

"then why exactly are you here," his father asked suspiciously

"to deliver this" the old man handed over a letter

"NO"

"Lyall-

"absolutely not people will terrorize him"

"we don't intend on letting anyone know' we have precautions set up"

" may I ask what precautions"

"we can talk about that later this I am simply delivering a letter"

with that, the old man left with a loud pop

_**PETpov**_

Peter was eating lunch when an owl started tapping on their window' his mother got up to get it and he almost choked when she screamed " PETER YOUR HOGWARTS LETTER" then he did choke when she came up and hugged him with all her might

"mom *cough* stop *cough* you'll kill me *cough*"

" come on Pete were going"

"right now I'm eating "

"yes peter right now, Oh I'm just so excited"

Peter cleared his dishes and grabbed a pinch of the familiar green powder while his mom did the same and yelled " Diagon Ally"

**A/N **soo the first chapter of my first story completed its honestly trash but reviews are always appreciated

it will probably be narrators pov till the sorting then idk yet it all seems so far away and I want to write all the chapters right now but I will probably burn myself out doing that so I'm going to stick to one chapter a day I'm really excited to write this story


End file.
